villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lothar Kraftzcyk
Lothar Kraftczyk is the titular main antagonist of "Wallander - Mastermind", an episode in the Wallander TV series. He was introduced for the first time in Henning Mankell's novel Faceless Killer where he killed Johannes and Maria Lövgren with his Czech friend Andreas Haas. He was portrayed by the late Michael Nyqvist, who won an award for the role, who also played Viggo Tarasov in John Wick, Nikola Kozlow in Abduction and Kurt Hendricks in Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol. Biography ''Faceless Killers'' Lothar was the secondary antagonist of Henning Mankell's first novel. He killed the Lövgren's couple with his partner Andreas Haas. He got caught seven months later when bank clerk recognized them. Lothar and Andreas was same time at the bank when Johannes accidentally dropped off his paper where his full name, address and the sum he raised from the bank was. ''Mastermind'' Wallander's team deals with a series of false alarms — until it becomes apparent that there is more to these seemingly harmless cases than meets the eye. Soon, the entire department is on the trail because Linda (Kurt's daughter) founds Britta Nyström's body at the apartment who made one false alarm. Soon Wallander finds out that Britta Nyström was the daughter of Lövgren's couple. And then hell is out. Lothar kidnaps Jan Martinsson's 17-year old daughter, Therese, gets Linda Wallander blind - later kidnaps her too and stabs policeman Stefan Lindman, while they are in a hospital. Then Wallander gets to know the real motive on why Lothar even did these crimes: It was because Lothar's daughter committed suicide four years after her dad went to jail. In her last letter, she explained why she did not want to live anymore. Later Lothar makes Linda call Kurt and tell him to go to "the big star" in the phone book's map, that Lothar has marked. Also, Martinsson gets the same call from Therese. Kurt and Martinsson try to fake that Paulina is alive and they call woman-police Jolanta with them. Jolanta speaks Yugoslavian to Lothar and he notices that she is definitely not Paulina and dump the elevator where Linda and Therese have ropes tied to their necks up to the ceiling and are waiting for their savers. Kurt and Martinsson release their daughters from their ropes and Kurt immediately start to chase Lothar. Kurt finds Lothar's computer base and see Linda in surveillance camera record, and tries to speak to her with the microphone which is broken. Then Lothar catches Linda and puts hunting knife on her throat and asks on the camera: "Does this look good? Watch me. Does this look good?". Then Kurt shoots Lothar dead and Linda is saved. Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Male Category:Stalkers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Sophisticated Category:Vengeful Category:Criminals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Homicidal Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Vandals Category:Titular Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Strategic Category:Tragic Category:Spy Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Trickster Category:Mutilators Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Oppressors Category:Enigmatic Category:Gaolers Category:Provoker Category:Saboteurs Category:Affably Evil